vallorfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor (Ronald Drake)
Powers and Abilities Thor is one of the strongest heroes in the Vallor Universe. Besides his enormous physical strength, and being durable enough to survive a blast from Celestials beings,Thor also has energy manipulation powers that are on par with Zues himself. He is also armed with Mjolnir, the mystical warhammer that has been shown to be capable of opening passageways through space and time, blocking all sorts of energy blasts, and bending the elements to its master’s will. Thor has been shown to be able to swing Mjolnir at twice the speed of light. Thor is an Asgardian warrior god, trained and skilled in the arts of battle, and he’s been doing it for ages. Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. Life-Force: also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Thor's godlike powers. Thor's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjolnir. Unlike many other deities, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. The only beings so far that has been shown to affect Thor's God-force are Odin, The Great Demon God and Odin's raven in the form of Marnot. Thor's God-force is also the key to him using the God-blast. Godlike Strength: In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods. His feats include destroying an arch weighing over a million tons, crumbling Uru into dust, lifting the Midgard Serpent,] who was large enough to coil around the Earth from head to tail multiple times over and crush it in its grip. Pushing the Worldengine, which reversed the Yggdrasil Tree . Thor nearly killed Angrir with a powerful blow, who had defeated the base level D Goblin (He grows much more powerful from adapting to situations and oppoents abilities). His clash against Gorr shattered entire worlds. He effortlessly threw a piece of star core at the god-bomb. He also physically held together the fissures of a badly damaged moon, and mended it with his lightning 300 years ago.He has effortlessly snapped adamantium alloy cables by simply flexing. He pushed over the leaning Tower of Pisa with his finger. His punch when met with same force has leveled a countryside and even closed dimensional rifts. He has towed the island hydrobase into New York Harbor. After being damaged in a battle, Thor literally holds up the George Washington Bridge long enough for Damage Control to fix it.Wonder Woman conceded Thor as his superior. He has also resisted the gravity of a neutron star.Thor has proven capable of several acts of vast physical strength, including stalemating the Hulk in battle for an hour. He was able to break Magneto's force field with a single blow, knocked out Virus with a single blow (despite Virus being fully powered during the Norway Invasion), and has defeated the D-Goblin, Red Hulk, and hulk. He has also stalemated Hercules in various contests of strength, and nearly rendered the Juggernaut unconscious after negating his mystical defenses.Thor's strength is so great that he was able to launch an full Titan's body into orbit with a single uppercut. Invulnerability: Being a god whose heritage is both half-Asgardian and half-Elder God affords Thor virtual invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, and he has a immunity to heat and subzero[and lead and radiation poisoning. Thor can drink mead all day long and not become drunk. Thor has flown through the heart of stars. He withstood what he thought to be the weight of a score of planets. Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer. Thor also once took a glancing hit by a Doomsday Bomb that was capable of ravaging an entire planet, and soon after that explosion he fell from space (leaving a crater miles wide) to a planet called Pangoria. He has withstood a blast from Odin, and even survived blasts from Celestials beings. With his powers reduced in half, Thor was able to withstand a blow from the Skurge the Executioner's axe. Thor is extremely difficult to kill as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, and Mjolnir. Thor can even survive absolute zero temperatures, and even though he was trapped inside, he showed no discomfort after being rescued by Hulk and immediately resumed battle. Superhuman Speed: Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes Thor was even able to strike down a moving Neon and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him. He can throw Mjolnir at several times the speed of light and also swing Mjolnir at several times the speed of light while his strength was reduced in half. It has been established that the speed of Thor's hammer transcends both time & space. In addition, Thor can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds. Thor could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Thor was the target of artillery fire and when he saw the speedy Hermes.) Thor once stated that he was as fast as the lightning he commands. Thor can twirl his cape so fast that he creates a tornado. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. Because he's a hybrid God also doubles his stamina.While in the state of Warrior's Madness, Thor's stamina also increased tenfold. Superhuman Senses: Thor's superhuman sense's allow him to see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, and hear cries from the other side of the planet. Healing Factor: As stated previously, Thor is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible to injure him. But due to Thor’s unique physiology he is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. Thor has displayed the ability to regenerate his liver when it was vitrified, and was able to heal his two broken wrists in a matter of hours. This healing factor is said to be much stronger than that of the typical Asgardian God. With the use of Mjolnir, Thor can also regenerate his clothes. However, Thor cannot regenerate lost limbs. Longevity: It is a common misconception that Thor and the other Gods of Asgard are truly immortal. Thor and the other members of his race do age but at a rate so slow that to other beings they give the appearance of immortality. Thor has been stated to be hundreds of years old which makes his life span incomparable to that of the human beings which he protects. When the Asgardians consume the Golden Apples that are cultivated by the goddess Idunn, they are able to maintain themselves in their physical prime. An exception occured Prophency that Thor will became the Rune King, effectively becoming immortal and improving his powers immensely. Super Breath: Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds. Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep Earth Control: After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and gained the ability to control the Earth. He has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. He can control landslides and avalanches. Transcend Dimensions: When he was trapped in the Tesseract (a pocket universe prison) from the Inavader, Thor determined the boundaries of the Tesseract and escaped. Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. Earth Control: After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and gained the ability to control the Earth. He has demonstrated this ability by being able to create continental-spanning chasms and earthquakes that are off the Richter Scale in the Earth itself. He can control landslides and avalanches. Energy Manipulation: Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjolnir too often. Mjolnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Mjolnir is a tool, and Thor has natural energy manipulation abilities without Mjolnir. During Ragnarok, Thor had seen his family and friends fall to Loki's army and he reached down into himself for strength he never realized before and projected an energy blast so powerful that he knocked out Norrock the Demolisher, who was so powerful that Thor, even with Mjolnir, was barely able to hold his own against. He can always projects omni-directional blast. Lightning/Electrokinesis: Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel his storm abilities but he is capable of discharging lightning bolts from his hands. He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky without Mjolnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death. He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules to break his grip on him. He once mended together a badly damaged moon with his lightning. Rain: Thor can summon rain without the use of Mjolnir. Thor called down rain to bless that land where Kurse fell during Ragnarok. Memory Alteration: Thor calls this the 'Gift of Forgetfulness'. He took away Jane Lazuiress's memories of her being kidnapped by Loki and a reporter's experience in Asgard. All-Tongue: When Thor speaks with the All-Tongue anyone who hears him will hear him speak their native language in their hearts. Chronokinesis: The Power of Time. Thor at one point had the ability to use Mjolnir to travel through time. By spinning Mjolnir faster than light, Thor could open a portal to the fourth dimension of time to travel to the past and the future. By swinging Mjolnir in a precise manner, Thor can circumvent time by creating a time warp around certain areas. Thor has used Mjolnir to reverse time to defeat Kronos(The stone titan), protected himself and others from being frozen in time, overcome a time portal of Hades's, froze time around Odin to protect him from Hela taking him, and taken a reporter beyond time and space to the era of the dinosaurs and millions of years into the future. Indomitable Will: Thor has shown to have a powerful force of will, so much so that he has defied the will of his father Odin, who is his king and is bound to serve him, on several occasions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Expert Combatant: A little known fact about Thor is that not only is he known throughout history as the Norse God of thunder and strength, but also of war. Since birth, he has been groomed to be Asgard's finest warrior. He has shown proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, aerial combat, swordsmanship, mace wielding, hammer throwing, and wrestling. Being a God of War, he has mastered various fighting styles (historical and modern) from both Asgard and Earth. Mind Resistance: Thor has the ability to resist the mental influence of powerful beings. He resisted a mind thrust attack of the Rigellians, the magical music of Ares, a mental attack from Glory, Charm caster's attempt to dominate his mind, resisted the power of the Eye of Horus, and the mind blast of the Maritan manhunter. Some Knowledge of Magic: Thor was able to cast an illusion, after years watching Loki prowess in manipulating magic. Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Thor can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages from missions and journeys with Hurcules and Wonder woman. Skilled Tactician: For centuries, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing effective strategies and tactics. Thor serves as the as the first choice to defend Asgard from it's enemies. He has earned the trust of his fellow Asgardians to follow him into battle. When Odin slept after his battle with Surtur, all of Asgard was behind the idea to follow Thor as the new Future King of Asgard. Talented Public Speaker: Thor has addressed Asgardian masses, rallied troops and The Guardians teammates into battle. He has also married some of his Gaurdians teammates and given compassionate eulogies. Gifted Intellect: Thor possessed and retains the medical knowledge of Donald Blake, even as Thor. Early in his comics appearances, Drake also possessed scientific knowledge enabling him to build an android with an IQ of 375 and durable enough to withstand the blows from Thor's hammer. Thor's time among James Braxson and the Guardians also gave him great knowledge of complex Earthly systems of electronics and the ability to modify the systems for his own purposes. However, his scientific skills have not been mentioned later in his career. He is however shown to be an avid reader of books written by other deities when he needs to learn new information. Indomitable Will: Thor has shown to have a powerful force of will, so much so that he has defied the will of his father Odin, who is his king and is bound to serve him, on several occasions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others.